The Experiment
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: Doof captures Candace and Agent W Wolf and combines them. What will happen. My first story. Rated T for violence DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone but Agent W

The story starts out with Doofs Buiding  
>Singers: Doofinsmierts Evil Inc.<br>Doof Norm I'm bored  
>Norm: Why dad<br>Doof: First of all I'm not your father. And second of all I can't use my Combiemammels-Inator  
>Norm: Why don't you use a wolf and a teenage girl.<br>Doof: Sure Norm. Where will I find a wolf though  
>Norm: Agent W I captured for you<br>At OWCA HQ  
>Carl: Where is Agent W (AN My OC)  
>Back with Doof<br>Doof brings a blue Inator out  
>Doof: Now to activate the Bringateenagegirltome-Inator<br>Doof fires it to the suburbs.  
>AN Who gets hit? Whose home was it? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.  
>Candace: Please R&amp;R and remember Carpe Diem.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Combination

Thanks to all that reviewed Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Candace's POV<br>I was on the phone with Stacy. " No I cant I have to watch Phineas and Ferb because mom left me in"  
>I was cut of because All of a sudden a black beam hit me<br>Doofs POV  
>I watched as a 15 year old redhead girl get drawn into my home. She was shouting "Get off me" repetitively "Dad it works" the walking junk pile Norm said. "I'm not your father junk-pile"<br>No POV  
>The black wolf howled in pain as Norm attached her to a machine<br>"Shut up Agent W" the German scientist said.  
>Candace's POV<br>I was at a purple building shaped vaigly like Ferb's head. I fell into a machine.  
>"Attach her junk-pile" a German pharmacist said to a robot in a suit. The robot attached me to a red machine also attached to a black wolf.<br>"What are you doing to me" I cried  
>Doof's POV<br>You won't feel a thing" I said to the red head.  
>"Please let me go" she whined<br>"Ugh you are more annoying than Perry the Platypus" I said  
>"I have a pet platypus named Perry" She said<br>"Are all platypi named Perry" I asked  
>"In a perfect world yes" she said<br>"Wow déjà vu" I said confused as she nodded  
>"Well let's move it along" I said and then laughed evilly<br>No POV  
>Doof activated the combinemammals-Inator and Candace cried in pain<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ooo Cliffhanger What happened to Candace  
>Doof: Remember please R&amp;R and Carpe Diem<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Signs

This is part of the story is a challenge between me and NattyMC.

Without jster1983's help this chapter wouldn't be here and a shout out cocoa85715

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but Agent W

Candace's POV

The German pharmacist combined me with a black wolf and I felt as if I changed somehow.

"How do you feel?" the pharmacist said.

" Like something happened to me" I said

"You can go now" the robot said

I left and felt an urge to attack the squirrel that passed me and I tried and failed. I growled and attacked again and passed and killed it.

"That was worth it" I said

I felt like someone was watching me and it was

"Suzy" I growled.

"Hi Candace" she said with her devious smile

My urge forced me to attack Suzy so I did.

"Jermey" Suzy called

" Your brother won't save you this time" I said.

I got control for a while and stopped attacking her. I appolgized and went home. I went to the backyard and as always my brothers were up to something but I needed their help.

"Phineas I need your help." I said

"I'll help you but first we need to search something up." Phineas said

I growled and he left with Ferb. I counted until their invention dissappeared. The this is what I sang.

Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see

I just want them to known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away No one sees it, of course, it's some mysterious force

To my mother every story's preposterous Never believes no matter what I do But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess I'd probably think I'm crazy, tooa

I just want them to known, so I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears Whatever they build every day, it gets taken away By some mysterious force, no one sees it, of course

Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force Some mysterious force.

I sat by the tree and waited for Phineas and Ferb.


	4. Chapter 4: More than one

Gah I hate writers block. Well hope you like it.

Perry's POV

I came back home as the moon rose. I chattered.

"Oh there you are Agent P." Candace said

My eyes widened in shock how did she find out.

I chattered as if saying "I'm not an agent what are you talking about." She somehow understood me. Then I heard this.

"Whatcha doin'" It was Isabella

"Hi Isabella" Candace said.

Isabella's POV

"Hey Candace" I said awkwardly

"Did you know that your mom is a werewolf." She said

I was shocked, hopefuly she was joking.

"Rrrrrreally" I studdered.

She nodded yes and I ran inside to get Phineas but was attacked by a hairy figure.

Perry's POV

Candace grew hair all over her body her nails became claws and her teeth sharpened and then she ATTACKED Isabella I replized something and then put my fedora on. I went into my lair.

Monogram's POV

I sang a song until I saw Agent P land on his chair.

"Agent P what are you doing here you already got your mission." I asked the mammel and he just chattered.

He wrote this on a piece of paper

Candace is a werewolf attacked Pinky's owner need help.

"I can't do anything. Sorry" I told him.

He trudged out to his car.

No POV

This song played

Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah) Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (C'mon!) Perry!

He's a semi-aquatic egg-layin' mammal of action (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fra-ee-ay-ee-ay He's got more than just mad skill He's got a beaver tail and a bill And the women swoon whenever they hear him say...

(pause; Perry chatters and women swoon)

He's Perry, Perry the Platypus Perry, Perry the Platypus

Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah

Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes His fur is watertight And he's always up for a fight So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots (Perry chatters)

He's Perry, Perry the Platypus Perry, Perry the Platypus

He's got more than just mad skill He's got a beaver tail and a bill And the women swoon whenever they hear him say...

(Perry chatters and women swoon)

He's Perry (Perry), Perry the Platypus Yeah, Perry (Perry), Perry the Platypus Talkin' 'bout Perry Agent P

Isabella's POV

I finally got out of the figures grasp and ran inside.

"Phineas" I said repetitively knocking on his door until he opened.

"Hey Isabella" Phineas said

"I need your help" I said while counting the wounds there were 2 puncture marks and 15 cuts.

"OK come on in." Phineas said

"I'm on it" Ferb said basicly readiness my mind.

"Found something" Phineas said

"what is it" I said

"The thing that attacked you, was a werewolf." Phineas said


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella's POV

"Wwwwwwwwerewolf" I studdered figuring out what the puncture marks were. Bite marks.

"Sso I wwwwas bbbbitten bby aaaa wwwwwwwwerewolf" I studdered like an idiot.

"Apparently" Phineas said worried

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said and then kissed him.

"Whoa" he said shocked

"I'm s-" I was cut of by him kissing me back

Perry's POV

I flew to Doof's building. I saw him on the floor crying because his combinemammels-inator overloaded. It was in pieces as small as a grain of sand. This is gonna be harder then I thought.

"Perry the platypus this is my back story." Doof said

No pov

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I know you're probably expecting some tragic backstory to explain why I want to combine mammels. But I'm not gonna go there, ya know why? Well I'll tell ya.

Back in Gimmelshtump I always had to keep it real Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump

Your childhood is less than ideal!

So I don't dwell on how I'll crawled my way out of the gutter No I don't! When people ask me what I mean, I say D-D-D-Do I stutter!

But I'm no longer a hater Cause I got an Inator And an over-complicated scheme I get a couple of checks Every month from my Ex So I can finance my coming regime!

And though my past was a wreck I won't let it affect My aspirations to cause mass hysteria Cause I'm as sure as can be That it's my destiny To be the ruler of the Tri-State Area!

Perry's POV

I was scared of my nemasis after that. I wish I didn't come.

Phineas POV

After talking to Isabella we started to search for the werewolf that bit her.

"please sing again" I plead

" Fine" Isabella said

No POV

Isabella sang this song

Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm.

Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm.

Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!


End file.
